


remain with me

by wonderingcas



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nostalgia, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, and also by crush's beautiful, idk this was thrown together spontaneously, inspired by one of hyojong's fc posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingcas/pseuds/wonderingcas
Summary: Hyunggu finds a piece of his memories crumpled up in a  forgotten drawer.





	remain with me

Hyunggu stares at the paper he is holding. It's crumpled, edges worn out, and it feels soft, almost like fabric, with how many times it's been unfolded and folded together again. The words on it are faded, and so are the memories attached to them. Or so Hyunggu had thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The early morning colors reflecting off the car's windows gave everything a special feeling. He could see them in the puddle a few feet over too, as well as in the round traffic mirror on the corner of the gas station. It was like the sky was dressing up, preparing for a day that was still unsure, but which it hoped would be worth the effort. It made Hyunggu feel hopeful, because nothing was decided yet, and everything he did could be leading him into the best day of his life.

 

> _It’s a beautiful life_

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyojong leaving the convenience store and walking over to him. Hyunggu kept his gaze trained into the distance, though, because knowing Hyojong, he would join him in admiring the view.

And there he was, next to him, leaning on the hood of the car, arms crossed in front of his chest and bangs hanging into his face. The sunrise turned his skin a warm orange, making him look even more beautiful than Hyunggu always thought he was. Turning his head to look directly at Hyojong, he couldn't help but stare at the outline of his sunlit profile against the still dark blue western sky. 

 

> _If I am with you under this sky_  
>  _Just breathing alone makes me happy_

 

Truly, 5 a.m. was a magical time. Especially if you'd spent the night happy, carefree, walking through fields and looking at the stars. 

Hyunggu wished it could always be like that. Just the two of them feeling free and enjoying each other's company.

He shivered in a sudden breeze of wind. It was late October, and he wasn't doing his own health a favor by only wearing a sweater outside at this time of day.

 

There was an arm reaching around him and settling on his waist.

 

There was a hand gently giving his head a nudge. Asking him.

 

> _Lean on me._
> 
>  

Hyojong was comfortable. The morning was comfortable. Hyunggu could probably have fallen asleep right then and there, he'd been up all night after all. The warmth of Hyojong's neck made him sleepy. But then there was a finger caressing his cheeks. Once again, asking.

 

Lifting his head and meeting Hyojong's lips felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was easy and it was reassuring. There was the usual taste of Vodka on his lover's lips, slightly burning. Despite how many times Hyunggu had tried to help Hyojong get away from the habit; despite how much he hated drinking it himself (all desire gone after seeing what it did to perfectly good people) - it belonged into their kisses. It had always been there and he was pretty sure it wasn't disappearing anytime soon.

 

> _Stay by my side._
> 
>  

But things disappear. So do people. Sometimes they let you know why they have to go, sometimes they prefer to keep it to themselves. More often than not, you won't even know what's happening, and from one second to the next, they'll be gone from your life. It was that simple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Except, it wasn't. For a very long time, Hyunggu was fine. His friends did not even notice that something was different. He wasn't showing it. He'd never introduced Hyojong to them anyway. His parents didn't see through him either.

Finally, he wasn't letting _himself_ think anything was wrong. He ignored his sudden urges to cry. He tried his hardest to forget dreams of a warm hand in his and kind eyes crinkling up in a rare moment of happiness. He threw out of his apartment  _anything_ that could've brought back pleasant memories turned bitter now that he didn't have anyone to share them with anymore.

 

> _I loved you like crazy-_

 

Yet here he is. Pathetically staring at a tiny bit of paper, torn out of a notebook probably, and everything had come back - overwhelming.

He can still - again - see their last morning together all to clearly. He remembers every detail, even after suppressing them for so long. He remembers how it felt.

 

He remembers how he had gotten home, how he'd changed out of that sweater into something comfortable to sleep in, how he'd found a note in the pocket of his jeans when he was about to wash them. He remembers what emotions went through him when he read it, and he remembers how his feelings towards those words became negative when he realized he'd never see their author again.

 

When he realized he had left.

 

 

 

> _말하지 않아도_  
>  _알아요._

 

> (Even if you don't say it,  
>  I know.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a sorrowful life  
> Sorrowful day  
> 슬픔을 이기지 못하는 내게  
> Sorrowful life sorrowful day  
> 내 곁에서 떠나지마  
> 추억속에 내가 살지 않도록  
> It’s a beautiful life
> 
>  
> 
> yeah uhm. i don't really know what this is. i have never even thought about this ship before? i'm sorry for any mistakes, by the way. i don't know what else i'm supposed to say so i'll just leave it here. thanks for reading :)
> 
> (oh, for the record. the ending sentence is what hyojong wrote on the paper. not sure if i made that very clear. anyway.)


End file.
